


The Accord

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, It Can Always Get Worse, Parabatai Bond, but no death, raziel is a bastard, there's always hope and revenge, why this came to mind i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: There's nothing they wouldn't sacrifice.





	The Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Sweat’s dropping from his forehead as he sits on the edge of his bed, anxiously waiting. His nails bore into his wrist, his mind on an infinite, torturous loop. 

Raziel’s words almost as inscrutable as when he heard his booming, threatening voice in his head before. He thought it was a nightmare. He’d give  _ anything _ for it to be one. 

Alec did  _ that. _

It’s the most wonderful, and the most heartbreaking. He will not let him serve the punishment.  _ Never. _

His skin prickles as footsteps sound, and he jolts upwards as Magnus enters his room, his expression somber, fear constricting Jace’s inside. 

“What happened?” He  _ must  _ know. 

He didn’t want to allow Magnus to talk to Raziel, wasn’t sure how he even would. But Magnus was adamant, forbidding, and Jace could only succumb. 

His gaze suddenly drops to Magnus’ hands, trembling ever so lightly when his stance is so strong, unyielding. But Jace  _ knows. _

“I convinced him to alter the sentence.” 

Jace’s heart stops.  _ How _ did he manage? Hope sparks, immediately layered by worse dread, terrified of the price Raziel asked for.

“I will give up part of my soul, too.” 

Jace gasps, feeling as if he’s been stabbed with a bolt of ice, his body shaking, his head starting to move from side to side, his tongue numb, words unreachable, feeling utter despair. It wasn’t Magnus’ load to bear. He shouldn’t even have been there, reading Jace like an open book, prying the truth from him. 

“You can’t.” He finally manages, desperation paralyzing him. 

“It is done. This way you will keep the half of yours you share with him. It’s the only way.” 

Tears drop from his eyes, a sickness settling inside him he may never recover from. 

“Magnus…” 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, golden eyes transfixing. “We will carry this burden together, for Alexander, and for her.” Though he sounds full of confidence, Jace perceives the underlying sorrow they now share. 

Despite their differences, the one thing they’ve always seen eye to eye on, is how much they love his Parabatai, and they will sacrifice part of their soul -  _ Magnus’ immortality?  _ \- to keep him safe, even when Jace knows it’s his responsibility.

Alec sent those messages to Clary for  _ him _ , inconspicuous images, and notes, of poems, of books, of conversations she found in her school, her home, her favorite cafè, to help her remember Jace, and their world. He must have thought the Angels wouldn’t find out, but they did, requiring his  _ soul _ . 

Jace would never allow it, sacrificing his own. 

“Jace, look at me.” 

Magnus is holding his face, staring into his soul he will be able to keep part of now. 

“No one can ever,  _ ever  _ find out.” Especially not Alec, not now. Maybe never, the gamble too grave. 

Jace nods slowly, the expression in their eyes changing to resoluteness, a silent understanding, an accord. 

The moment the opportunity arises, revenge will be theirs. Until then, they’re alive, keeping them both safe.

Always.


End file.
